Perseus, The Primordial of Peace
by TV Pickle
Summary: Perseus is a deity older than the Titans and Gods. He is a god who sits at every Primordial, Titan, and Olympic meeting, trying to keep the peace. He chose to never fight, and he remains neutral in everything. He is the Primordial of Peace.
1. Prologue

Before the universe was made, there was nothing, just a deep abyss called the Void. In the Void, there was a deity called Helix. This deity was alone in the Void, so he decided to create twoother beings, naming them Chaos and Order.

Helix taught these two deitysto control theirpower, and when they bothmastered their powers, Helix disappeared. Even though Chaos and Order were upset, they decided to continue training, and eventually they decided to start creating  
the universe.

Order was in charge of the stars, while Chaos was in charge of the planets. After creating the universe, Chaosdecided to create other deitys and put them on the planet known as Earth. These deitys are known as the Primordials.

Both Chaos and Order were proud of there work, so they decided to give the Primordials control over Earth, letting them rule. But after a while, the Primordials started fighting each other, each wanting to rule Earth. This fighting soon became destructive,  
causing Earth to start falling apart, so both Chaos and Order created the deity named Perseus: the Primordial of Peace.

Perseus gave off an aura of peace, so when he was put on Earth, all fighting between Primordials stopped, and Perseus decided to create the council, where all of the Primordials will meet to discuss important ideas and topics. After this council was made,  
the Primordials never fought each other again.

After a while, the Primordial of Earth Gaea, and her husband, the Primordial of the sky decided to create new deitys, naming them the Titans. These Titans, led by Kronos, decided that they should rule the Earth. Kronos cut his father into pieces, claiming  
himself the King of Titans. The Primordials decided to let them rule, for there time was over.

Unlike the Primordials, the Titans were ruthless and evil. They enslaved mankind and killed them for sport. Kronos was by far, the most evil of all of the Titans. He punished anyone who disobeyed him.

Perseus, watching over all of this, decided that he had to step in to calm the Titans. He left his palace and went to the Titans. Helping calm the Titans, like he did the Primordials, hestopped there brutal methods of rulingand again, created  
a council for the Titans.

The only reason Kronos accepted this idea, is that he still led the Titans as King. After the council was formed, there was an age of peace.

But as time went on, things slowly became worse. After Kronos received a prophecy that one of his children would overthrow him, he ate his children. Before Rhea could give him the last child, Zeus, Perseus told her to give him a rock instead. As little  
Zeus grew up training, he decided to retrieve his siblings. After getting Kronos to throw up his siblings, he declared war on the Titans.

For awhile, the war was a neutral battle, neither gaining and lead over the enemy. But after many years, the battle slowly began to favor the Gods, and eventually, they won the war, with Zeus cutting Kronos into pieces like, he did his father. After this,  
young Perseus decided that he would remain Neutral in all wars, and go into hiding, making a forest where no fighting is allowed. The gods tried finding him, but they never could, not until much later in the years.

 **Please leave a review, so you can help me make my first story better.**


	2. Chapter 1

A few miles from a school in Maine, a battle was going on. A manticore had captured two demigods to bring to his lord, Kronos. When he reached a cliff, three other demigods and a satyr had arrived at the same moment. One of the demigods,  
a daughter of Athena named Annabeth Chase, rushed at the monster trying to retrieve the two inexperienced demigods, while the other two, a daughter of Zeus named Thalia Grace and a son of Poseidon named Ajax Jackson, both watched, waiting to join.

When Annabeth reached the manticore, she tried to slash at the hand holding the girl demigod to get him to release her, but he blocked it with his tail, and then he lashed her with his tail, sending spikes right after her. Ajax rushed to her  
side while Thalia rushed the manticore, summoning lightning to her spear, and stabbing the beast in the leg, causing him to let go of both of the young demigods, who ran to hide from the monster. The manticore then used his tail to lift  
Thalia and throw her into a tree.

Ajax, seeing two of his best friends injured, started to rush the beast, but an arrow stopped him. Not just any arrow, a silver arrow. While Ajax might not be the smartest of people, he knew what that meant, so he slowly stepped away from the  
manticore. Meanwhile, the manticore was becoming more and more frightened of what was to come with that one arrow. He looked into the woods and saw many flashes of silver.

The manticore launched many spikes from his tail into the woods, but other arrows came and hit those before they can hit one of the girls in the woods. After he stopped sending spikes, a group of preteen girls came out with bows in hand, aimed  
at the monster. Behind them, a teen with the looks of a 12 year old came out, with her silver eyes, with no weapon. But everyone can tell that she doesn't need a weapon. This girl was Artemis, and the other girls were her hunters.

The manticore snarled at Artemis, saying, "Direct interference is against the ancient laws, you are not allowed to be here!" Artemis just smirked, saying, "All hunting of wild beasts is in my domain, and you are a wild beast," causing  
the manticore to snarl more, but before Artemis could give the order to shoot, he grabbed the closest hunter to him, which just so happened to be the lieutenant of the hunters. he put his tail around the girls neck, threatening to snap it,  
causing present goddess to growl. As the manticore started to walk to the cliff, a calming presence washed everyone there, causing everyone to relax. No one but the manticore knew where this feeling came from. The manticore  
knew that he was screwed, so he let go of the hunter and bowed, saying,

,"Welcome, Lord Perseus!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Lord Perseus!"

The manticore was confused, why would the primordial show up here out of all places. He never leaves his realm anymore, so why leave now? While the manticore was thinking these things, a man started coming out of the forest, making the aura of peace around the demigods, hunters, and monsters even stronger.

The man was about 6'5, with tan skin and muscles that aren't too big, but are anything but small. He had raven black hair that seemed to flow in invisible wind, but the most interesting thing about him was his eyes. His eyes were a dark purple flame that seemed to relax anyone who looked into them. They seemed to be like a fire in the middle of winter, calming anyone, no matter who it is. He had a permanent smile on his face, showing bright, white teeth that seemed to glow.

This man just stepped out of the forest and stood there, watching everyone, while Thorn and many of the monsters bowed to him, while some of the lesser monsters ran away, scared of the power rolling off of him. He looked at Artemis and his smile seemed to widen, before turning to the manticore.

"Ah! Dr. Thorn, fancy meeting you here. I haven't seen you in years, you never visit anymore. No one really visit anymore, so I decided to leave my realm of peace and visit the mortal world," Perseus said, answering the unasked question on Thorn's mind.

Thorn slowly raised his tail and was preparing to use the shock of Artemis to kill her, but before he could fire, Perseus looked right into his eyes and used his power to make to him disintegrate. The hunters and Artemis just looked in awe, while the demigods just looked in fear. Artemis just slowly walked towards primordial, putting away her bow, telling her hunters to do the same, which they did willingly.

Perseus just turned to look at her, and his smile widened once more. When she reached him, she slowly hugged the man she thought of as a second dad. He hugged her back, while almost everyone who didn't know him was in shock. The younger hunters were extremely confused, while the older ones smiled at the reunion.

"Its been a while, little moon," Perseus said.

"Way too long, father,"She replied.

Ajax finally asked the question on almost everyone's mind,"Who are you?"

Perseus turned and looked at the demigods and hunters and said,"I am the youngest Primordial, Perseus, the Primordial of Peace."


End file.
